


Just the Two of Us

by himawri45 (kotaka_kun)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Omega!Steve, Omegaverse, Winter Soldier!Steve, graphic depiction of birth, home birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/himawri45
Summary: “Okay,” Bucky said evenly, slowly moving to sit beside Steve on the bed, “Okay, why don’t you want to see a doctor? You know the doctors Tony brings in are safe, just like-”“No. No, I can’t. They’ll- They’ll take this away from me. They’ll take this away, Bucky, I can’t- you can’t let them-” Steve took in a ragged breath, shoulders trembling. “And then it’ll never come back.”“What won’t, Stevie?”He could see Steve’s chin tremble, his eyes misting over.“My pup.”





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> //This is a bit dark I'm so sorry,, so reverse au with winter soldier!Steve. When Steve was with Hydra they tried breeding ( non-con* or AI) and if Steve did get pregnant and gave birth the baby's would usually die within the next couple of months. Hydra would use his children to keep him under control and if he didn't accomplish his missions they hurt or kill his baby's. When he and bucky go off the grid to have their baby it's not a surprise 'cause Steve doesn't trust the avengers completely yet//
> 
> cross-posted on [this blog](http://ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com)

At first, Bucky thought that Steve didn’t like the doctors Tony hired simply because they were too reminiscent of the so-called technicians that would wipe his memory. From what he’d gleaned from the files they’d uncovered, it had been a scarring and torturous process at best, so he did everything he could to support Steve. He remained beside his mate for every examination doctors ran to assess his health, every test and repair Tony performed on his arm. And all in all, Bucky felt that Steve was doing a lot better with his appointments. They’d brought in a therapist for Steve to talk to, and he’d managed to go through several sessions without Bucky beside him. By no means was Steve’s progress linear -- progress never was -- but Bucky was damn proud of Steve for pulling through, after everything. 

It was strange though, Bucky thought to himself, the way Steve had suddenly withdrawn himself. He would pull away from Bucky’s touch, always stay just out of arm’s reach, and Bucky couldn’t help but wonder if this was some sort of self-preservation thing kicking in. Steve had also taken to wearing hoodies and overall baggier clothes and had one morning quietly asked for Bucky to give him privacy when he changed. Bucky didn’t ask, figuring it was something Steve was working through, so he agreed. 

All the mystery was immediately cleared up when Bucky caught sight of Steve one morning. He hadn’t meant to catch him off guard while he was getting dressed - in his defense, he’d thought Steve was done changing, and he’d wanted to know how many pancakes Steve wanted - but there was Steve, struggling to button his jeans, the rather visible curvature of his stomach getting in the way. There was really only one reason why Steve’s abdomen would look like this, but Bucky was having a difficult time comprehending what he was seeing. 

“Bucky,” Steve sounded mortified, “I- I’m not- this isn’t- I’m sorry.” Bucky could hear panic mounting in his voice, and they couldn’t have that. 

“Hey, it’s okay, take a deep breath with me,” Bucky said, eyes meeting Steve’s as steady as ever. After a moment, Steve nodded, and they sat on the bed, taking deep, measured breaths until some of the tension bled from Steve’s shoulders. 

“So...You’re pregnant.” It wasn’t so much of a question as it was a statement. Steve nodded.

“And this is why you’ve been wanting more privacy?” 

Steve shrugged, before giving the smallest of nods, and Bucky had to stop and take a breath. He’d been stupid to assume it was just because Steve was sensitive about his arm or his scars. He should’ve known better, he should’ve asked. “Stevie,” he said gently, “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

This time, Steve didn’t even shrug, just kept his eyes on the floor, and Bucky had a feeling he wouldn’t get a response no matter how long he waited for one. 

“Alright, c’mon, let’s see if we can’t have Tony call someone in to take a look at you, huh?”

“No!” Steve cried, his hand shooting out to grab Bucky’s before he could get very far. “Please, Buck, don’t, not to our pup, please, you can’t.” There was fear in his voice, the kind that Steve only ever got when a memory of his time at HYDRA was involved. Trepidation settled heavy in his gut as Bucky brought his hands to cradle Steve’s. 

“Okay,” he said evenly, slowly moving to sit beside Steve on the bed, “Okay, why don’t you want to see a doctor? You know the doctors Tony brings in are safe, just like-”

“No. No, I can’t. They’ll- They’ll take this away from me. They’ll take this away, Bucky, I can’t- you can’t let them-” Steve took in a ragged breath, shoulders trembling. “And then it’ll never come back.” 

“What won’t, Stevie?”

He could see Steve’s chin tremble, his eyes misting over. 

“My pup.” Steve blinked as he turned to finally look at Bucky, and then his tears were falling freely. “Every time, Bucky, they would take my pup every time, and they never came back, even when I was good, I tried, I swear I did.” His breath was picking up, on the brink of hyperventilating. “I can’t lose this one too, I can’t lose yours, please, Buck, don’t let them take it, please.” The moment his voice broke, Bucky’s heart shattered. 

He brought his arms around Steve, pulling him in gently, and Steve went willingly, burying his face in Bucky’s neck and sniffling wetly. They stayed that way for quite some time, and it was just as much for Bucky’s sake as it was for Steve. Clearly, Bucky had been underestimating just how depraved HYDRA really was. He didn’t need to know the details, he could imagine the horrors Steve had been put through from what he’d said. And as much as Bucky wanted to head out the door and go beat in some Nazi’s faces, he knew that this was where he was needed. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve mumbled, a while later, “I know I shoulda told you, I know. It just. It was scary. HYDRA took pups away from me, and SHIELD was HYDRA, and I didn’t want to lose this one too.” 

“I get it, Steve. I do.” Bucky said. “But I swear to you that I’m going to keep you safe. We’re not going to let anything happen to our pup. We don’t have to use Tony’s doctors if you don’t feel safe.” Of course, that did leave the blatant necessity for monitoring their pup’s health. “What if we asked someone we trust to help? Not when the pup comes,” he said quickly when Steve opened his mouth, eyes wide with alarm, “But to make sure that it’s growing properly and that the two of you are healthy. Dr. Banner, for example.” 

Steve considered this for a long moment. 

“And what about when the pup comes?” he asked warily. 

“I’ll deliver it,” Bucky replied without missing a beat. “We can go somewhere so it’s just the two of us.” Steve was silent for a while, processing, probably weighing his options. In the end, though, he looked up at Bucky with tired but relieved eyes and nodded. 

“Okay.” 

In the following days, Bucky quietly asked to talk to Bruce, and though Bruce insisted that this wasn’t really his area of expertise, he came and performed preliminary checkups on both Steve and their pup anyway. Steve was already six months along, and they were relieved to hear that both mother and baby were healthy. Bruce also offered Bucky a plethora of resources, and together, Steve and Bucky began to plan how they’d welcome their pup into the world. 

It didn’t take long to decide that they’d leave the tower altogether, and find a safe house of sorts where they could stay and remain for as long as they needed without leaving a trail noticeable by SHIELD. They eventually found a cottage on the west coast that suited their needs perfectly, and they left around Steve’s eight-month mark as his need to nest began to peak. 

It was a warm, sunny Saturday when Steve felt it begin. The pressure was just a little more than what it always was, his belly felt just a little lower than before, and there was a new tightness in his back and abdomen that came and went at increasingly regular intervals.

It was time.

He'd promptly alerted Bucky, who began to make preparations. He turned on the oil diffuser, closed some of the curtains and dimmed the lights, before getting to work on preparing breakfast, whipping up omelets for the two of them and toast to go with it. There was no telling how much Steve would manage to eat, but he wanted to give him something that would help keep up his strength, after all. 

Bucky offered to bring it to Steve in bed on a tray, but Steve insisted he’d eat at the table, so that’s what they did, keeping track of each contraction through breakfast as they went. 

By the time the clock struck noon, Steve’s contractions were still a good fifteen minutes apart. To see if they couldn’t get things moving, Steve slipped into one of Bucky’s shirts and a pair of shorts before letting Bucky lead him outside to the yard to pace and get some fresh air. 

When they were finally getting the contractions down to nine to ten minutes apart, Steve mumbled that he was getting too warm to stay in the sun, so they headed back in to cool off. Bucky brought him damp washcloths in bed, wringing out just enough chilled water to feel nice and not overly cold. 

He eventually positioned himself on all fours on top of the bed to ride out the contractions, his belly tightening as he did his best to put all his focus on taking even, measured breaths. Bucky came to sit on the bed beside him, going between peppering his temple with kisses, and rubbing slow, warm circles into the small of Steve's back.

There was little that was more distressing than seeing his Omega in pain, and not being able to do anything about it. Bucky had had more than his fill of it when they were growing up. He knew this was different; logically, he knew that this pain was inevitable for any Omega bearing pups, but that didn’t stop him from feeling godawful about not being able to do more than offer his touch and soft words. Steve, bless his heart, promised that that was more than enough right now, to have his Alpha beside him, so Bucky swore that he’d remain at his side no matter what. 

So at Steve’s side he remained, through each and every contraction, and the sudden bouts of nausea. 

When it became clear that Steve still had a bit of a ways to go, Bucky suggested it might be best to see if Steve could rest if only between contractions, so with a bit of help, Steve lay back down and settled in, lying on his side with a pillow between his legs for support and another in his arms, he closed his eyes.

It seemed that despite the intensity of the pains, Steve's body was slow to warm to the idea of pushing a baby out so soon -- even after two and a half hours, he'd only dilated a centimeter.

Steve continued to endure contraction after contraction, hour after hour, until they were finally only a few minutes apart, each gripping him tightly and leaving him feeling utterly exhausted and drained. Bucky could see the toll the arduous labor was taking on Steve's body, and he felt utterly useless, unable to do anything more than offer supportive words and gentle touches. He quietly started to run a bath, and before the next contraction could come, he coaxed Steve out of bed.

“The warm water will help you relax,” Bucky said gently, “C’mon, now.” 

With his help, Steve undressed and got into the tub. The water distorted the sight of the many stretch marks that covered Steve’s belly, but Bucky smiled nonetheless and pressed his lips to the bondmark on Steve’s neck, the easiest and most intimate place he could reach, positioned as they were. 

Running his fingers along them, he pressed another kiss to Steve's warm skin. He heard Steve let out a soft sigh of contentment, and as their eyes met, he leaned in to give his mate a proper kiss, which Steve was happy to return until his belly began to tighten again. Pulling away, Steve arched his back, grunting and groaning, eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to keep his breathing slow and steady. 

“It hurts-” Steve grit out suddenly, water splashing as his hands came up to grip the sides of the tub, “It hurts, sitting, I can’t- I need to- to be on my knees, Buck, please.” 

Bucky was quick to assist Steve as he maneuvered himself into a kneeling position, his arms and head resting on the edge of the tub. 

“Better?”

Steve nodded, though Bucky had to doubt that it helped that much. 

“You’re doing so good, doll. So strong.” he murmured. 

Steve managed to give him a weary smile in return before he let his eyes slide shut as another contraction took hold of him. Bucky could see him struggle to keep from tensing against the pain, and he did what he could, rubbing his hands down Steve’s arms and murmuring soft encouragements. 

A strangled cry escaped Steve as the pain peaked, and with it came a gush of fluid from between his legs. He was only dimly grateful that he was already in the tub, the pain still overwhelming enough even as he came down from it that it was hard to focus on anything else. 

Now that the amniotic buffer was gone, the contractions that followed were so much worse, and Steve could do little but cry out and reach for his mate. It also meant that things were moving faster now, though Steve wasn’t sure if he was glad or not about that. The pain was a constant now, as was the undeniable pressure so, so low in his pelvis. Bucky checked him again and reported that he was approaching ten centimeters. He was nearly there. Nearly able to push, nearly done with this, nearly able to meet their little one. 

The next contraction peaked faster, the pressure increasing and increasing until it just stayed there, much to his dismay. Something was changing, shifting. He was sure of it. He gave a little experimental push and whined loudly as he strained. It felt right, it felt like he had to push harder, but God it hurt. 

“I’m pushing,” Steve grunted on his next breath, and Bucky was closer in an instant, warm hands running down Steve’s warmer back. Steve managed to muster up some more courage to push again before the contraction was over. 

"Let's try and have you squat," Bucky said in the lull, "See if the gravity doesn't help you some." Steve could only nod and let himself be moved closer to the edge of the bed so he could lean back on the mattress for support. He hadn’t moved fast enough though, and a contraction caught him off guard though, and he found himself crying out as his body bore down of its own volition just as he managed to plant both feet on the floor. 

It hurt terribly, the awkward position making sharp pain flare up in the small of his back and up his spine, on top of the immense pressure he felt in his pelvis. He shuddered, grunting as he pushed. Every time he bore down though, it felt like it just left him weaker, more vulnerable, and he hated it. Fatigue had long since set in, and Steve was finding it hard to focus on any one thing, be it his mate, or the pushing. He felt movement behind him, and he barely held back a flinch. Horrified, he knew what was happening, but was powerless to stop it. He just wanted to escape the pain. 

“Good,” Bucky said, voice just a little too loud to be as calming as he probably intended, “That’s so good Stevie.” He moved his hand to support Steve’s back, only to feel his mate recoil and tense as he did. “Steve?” Bucky noticed the way Steve refused to meet his eyes though, and that immediately worried him. 

“Steve,” he said quietly, “Stevie, look at me.” Steve only shrank back, and panic spiked in Bucky’s chest. Steve was withdrawing, pulling away mentally. He was afraid that the pain and fatigue would do this, but Steve had been doing so well, he’d hoped he wouldn’t have to worry about this. “Stevie, love, you’re working so hard,” he said slowly, keeping his voice as low as he could. 

Steve whimpered. 

“You’re working so hard to bring our pup into the world, and I couldn’t be more proud of you. I love you so much. Both you and our pup.” 

He held his breath then, as Steve slowly turned to look at him, and when the Omega managed a shaky smile, he returned it right back. “There you are, you’re doing amazing, doll. We’re almost there.” he encouraged, and it was all Steve could do to nod and renew his efforts as he pushed. 

He wailed, unable to hold it back as he strained to birth his pup. He felt the burn as he began to crown, and he grit his teeth, soft whines escaping him anyway. 

“Alright, good, now I need you to stop pushing,” Bucky said firmly, “We gotta let ‘em come slow so you don’t tear.” 

Steve thought the notion of not pushing incredulous; his entire body was screaming at him to push, to get this pup out. But he did as he was told, and it was the strangest feeling, how his body was working to expel the little life from inside of him all on its own. 

Whimpering as he stretched around the widest part of the head, he panted, his entire frame trembling from the exertion of having to physically hold himself back from pushing like he wanted. He cried out again as the head came out entirely with a gush of amniotic, and waited with bated breath as Bucky checked for the cord around its neck. 

As soon as his mate gave him the okay, he was pushing again, groaning and grunting, until one shoulder popped out. The contraction left him then, leaving him exhausted and with their baby right there between his legs. 

“You might be done with the next one, Steve.” Bucky said, and Steve couldn’t help but smile at the nervous excitement in his voice. 

“I love you.” Steve murmured, and he met Bucky’s tender gaze with a sweet smile of his own. “So much.” 

He could feel himself begin to tense again, and as he readied himself to bear down once more, he sluggishly braced himself against Bucky, trying to get back into position from where he’d gone lax against Bucky. 

Steve’s thighs quivered as he gave two strong pushes, and then there was a loud cry coming from the little thing Bucky was bundling up in a warm towel. He didn’t know when he’d started crying, but tears were definitely blurring his vision as he pulled their pup into his arms. 

She was the most precious, beautiful thing Steve had ever seen, even through his tears and his own sobs joined his daughters as Bucky gently eased him into bed. His heart felt so full, he was sure it would burst. 

“Thank you,” he gasped out to Bucky, who looked at him in surprise, “Thank you for giving me a pup.” A gentle look came to Bucky’s eyes, and maybe there was a little bit of sadness behind it, but then Bucky was leaning in to kiss him, and Steve had never been happier. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come keep me company on [tumblr](http://kotaka-kun.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
